


To Be Young Again...If Only For An Afternoon

by bookwrm89



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm89/pseuds/bookwrm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with some alien tech gives Jack a clearer picture of who Ianto is...but will Jack survive the experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Young Again...If Only For An Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Horizon's Sing challenge on Live Journal. Prompt: Summer afternoon
> 
>  _"Summer afternoon - summer afternoon;  
>  to me those have always been the two most  
> beautiful words in the English language."_
> 
>  _\- Henry James_
> 
> Slightly cracked but...it's Torchwood!

"Jack, Ianto?"  Gwen entered the Hub and stopped short at the sight that greeted her.  "Um, guys, what the hell happened?"

Ianto looked up from playing one of Owen's old video games.  "Ask Captain Brilliance over there, this is all his fault."

"Jack?" Gwen turned to look at the figure slouched insolently on the couch.

"Itwasn'tsupposedtodothis," Jack mumbled.

"Which is why it's a bad idea to press buttons when you're not sure what will happen!"  Ianto yelled.  "Fuck, Jack!  I fucking hated being a teenager when I was a teenager!  And what are we supposed to do now?  We'd look a little ridiculous trying to fight aliens like this!"

Gwen stepped back and let the argument flow across her.  Ianto appeared to be about 16 or 17, his suit hanging loosely on his slighter frame.  He hadn't changed all that much though, reminding her again that it hadn't been that many years since he'd been a teenager.  Jack, on the other hand, looked like he was swimming in his clothes.  He looked to be in his late teens, 18, maybe 19.  Still about the same height, but much slimmer, less muscular.  Both of them were still incredibly attractive and would be devastating to any red-blooded teenage girl.  She tuned back into the argument to see that Ianto had calmed down considerably, and Jack had almost convinced him it could be fun.

"Come on, Ianto, we'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning.  Let's have a little fun with it!  What kind of stuff did you like to do as a teenager?"  Jack was using his best persuasive tone, which Gwen knew from past experience could convice Ianto to do almost anything.  "Let's have a carefree summer afternoon testing the saying 'if I only knew then, what I know now'.  Show me the teenage Ianto Jones."

A wicked grin lit up Ianto's face.  "So, you want to see what a younger Ianto Jones was like, do you?  Fine.  But first we need to change into different clothes.  I have some of my old stuff back at my flat, we'll just head over there....Shit!"  Gwen looked startled when she heard Ianto swear.  "How are we going to get home?  If we got pulled over for any reason, they'd probably think we have fake id's and stole the car!"

"He's right, Jack.  And since I should stay here and keep an eye on things....  I could call Rhys and have him take you to Ianto's and then wherever you want to go after?"  Gwen was only partially concerned about them getting pulled over.  What she really wanted was to see Rhys' reaction to what had happened.  She knew he'd get a kick out of seeing Captain Jack Harkness reduced to a teenager.  At Jack's nod, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed her husband's number.

While they were waiting for Rhys to arrive, Jack wandered off to his office for a bit, leaving Ianto and Gwen lounging on the couch.  As soon as the captain was out of earshot, Gwen turned to Ianto and said, "All right, Ianto Jones, what are you up to?  And don't say 'nothing' because I've seen that look on your face before while plotting revenge against Owen for some prank he pulled on you."

Ianto smirked, "After we leave, check out the flyers on the corner of the information desk upstairs.  Jack Harkness is going to get a taste of what it's like to be a teenager in the 21st century!"

After watching her two co-workers drive off with her husband, Gwen looked at the flyers like Ianto had told her to do.  She laughed so hard she almost cried, while murmuring, "Ianto Jones, you are an evil, evil man."  
______________________________________________

 "This is really how you dressed as a teenager, Ianto?"  Jack was staring at the black jeans, black t-shirt, studded belt and black boots that Ianto had handed him.

"Yep."  Was the succint reply.

"But, this doesn't look like something you would wear.  Wasn't your dad a master tailor?"  Ianto smirked at Jack's confusion.

"Jack, do you remember the second time we met?  When you were listing my history?  What was the one thing you said about me as a teenager?"

Jack thought for a moment before slowly replying, "You had a minor charge for shoplifting."

Ianto gave him a knowing look, "And that was because I was careless that time and got caught.  I was not a nice boy, Jack.  My wardrobe reflected my attitude.  Now get dressed or we're going to be late."  Ianto quickly dressed himself in a similar outfit to the one he'd given Jack, before walking into the bathroom to add a couple additional accessories.  As he fastened the skull and crossbone earring into his ear, he grinned at his reflection and quickly messed up his hair so the curls stood out every which way.  Sure he'd been mad at Jack earlier when this first happened, but he was actually looking forward to what he had planned for the afternoon.  It was intended as payback for Jack, but it had been so long since Ianto had been able to just lose himself in a happy crowd of screaming, sweaty bodies.  He was also looking forward to seeing what the combination of adrenaline, 51st century pheromones and teenage hormones would bring about.  No, Ianto Jones was definitely not a nice boy.  
__________________________________

Jack couldn't get over how hot Ianto looked.  The black clothes hugging his lean figure, the studded leather wrist band, the earring, the wild hair.  Oh god, the only time he'd seen Ianto's hair that dishevelled before was after sex, which brought to mind images of Ianto naked above him, flushed with exertion, sweat trickling down his face to the hollow of his neck....  Jack shook his head in an attempt to dispel those thoughts and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Rhys dropped them off at the entrance to the park and drove away, still laughing at the sight of Captain Jack Harkness and the oh-so-proper Ianto Jones looking like a couple of teenage hoodlums up to no good.  Gwen had called while he'd been waiting for them to change and told him where Ianto was planning to take Jack.  He'd laughed himself silly at the thought, but kept quiet while Jack had begged Ianto to tell him where they were going.  Rhys had often suspected that there were hidden layers to Ianto Jones, and the naughty wink Ianto had given him when he dropped them off confirmed his thoughts.  It was always the quiet ones.  He drove back to the Hub to describe the scene to Gwen and share a laugh.

"We're going to a rock concert?"  Jack was incredulous.  "How did you even know about this, much less get tickets?"

Ianto rolled his eyes.  "Jack, I do more at the tourist center than just give directions to little old ladies.  One of the local radio stations sent over a bunch of flyers about the concert and some complimentary tickets.  Now, come on, I've actually been wanting to see Bullet For My Valentine."  He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and followed Ianto through the crowd until he saw that the young man was making straight for the area in front of the stage.  He tugged on Ianto's hand, pulling him close enough to shout over the music, "Are you sure you want to join that insanity?"  He jerked his head towards the sea of humanity packed, writhing, in front of the stage.

Ianto gave him a disbelieving look and said, "Of course.  It's the best way to experience a concert!  Just let the music take you over, enjoy it.  Oh, and don't fall down."  And with a grin of pure excitement, Ianto dragged his immortal, time-traveling, teenage boss straight into the center of the pit.  
______________________________________

Jack gasped as Ianto pushed him up against the door, his hands going straight to the fastenings of Jack's jeans, undoing them hurriedly and pushing them down Jack's hips, before returning to stroke Jack's cock, his head buried against Jack's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Damn, Ianto, this is a public restroom,"  Jack panted.  "I thought you said never again to this..." his words trailed off into a groan at what Ianto was doing with his hands.

"Don't. Fucking. Care.  Jack."  Ianto gasped, "Need you right.  Fucking. Now!"

Jack kept his senses long enough to lock the door he was pressed against, before giving himself over to the pleasure Ianto was inducing in his body.

"Fuck, I'd forgotten what hormones could do to a teenage body,"  Jack grunted, his hands working feverishly at the fastenings of Ianto's jeans, spilling the hard cock into his eager hands.  

Ianto pressed himself harder against Jack's body, moaning in pleasure as their cocks slid together.  He relished the feel of skin sliding against skin, sparks of desire rushing through his blood.  He captured Jack's mouth in a bruising kiss, tongues and teeth clashing.  His hands reached around and grabbed Jack's arse, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together, thrusting and straining, needing to be closer still.  Inside, feeling Jack's heat surround him.  He broke their kiss, spinning Jack to face the door, reaching into his pocket for the small container of lube.  He quickly poured some into his hand, coating his fingers before reaching for Jack's opening and breaching it with one finger.  Jack groaned and pushed back, begging for more.  Ianto complied, adding a second and then a third finger, stretching and caressing.  Finding that sweet bundle of nerves that drove Jack wild.

"Ianto....  Fuck.  Need your cock inside me.  Now."  Jack demanded, bucking his hips back towards the younger man.  He moaned at the loss of Ianto's fingers, but they were quickly replaced with the hard cock that Jack so desperately needed.  "Yes, oh please...fuck me hard and fast, Ianto.  God, you're incredible!"

Ianto was more than happy to comply with Jack's demands, and started to move.  Withdrawing almost completely before thrusting back in hard, hitting Jack's prostate with unerring accuracy.  Establishing a punishing rythym, pounding hard and fast into Jack's willing body.

"Jack, god, feels so good." Ianto panted, "So hot...so tight."  Knowing this wasn't going to last long, he reached around and started stroking Jack's cock, matching the rythym of his thrusts and rubbing his thumb over the head.  "I want to feel you come, Jack.  I want to hear you.  I want you to scream my name, Jack."

"Ianto, yes.  Fuck, yes....god, Ianto, I'm going to...Ianto!"  Jack yelled as Ianto bit down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, feeling his orgasm crash over him in wave after wave.

Ianto felt the wet warmth of Jack's come spurt over his hand, Jack's muscles clamping down on his cock triggering his own release.  He thrust a couple more times, drowning in the intense pleasure, emptying himself deep into Jack.

They stood, pressed together like that, shuddering in the aftermath of their passion.  Jack's hand was wrapped back around Ianto's neck.  Ianto showering the side of Jack's face, ear and neck with kisses.  Finally they recovered enough to move, Ianto pulling out and turning to the sink to splash cold water over his face.  He looked up and met Jack's eyes in the mirror.

"So, we'll keep that alien tech handy for the next concert then?"  Jack asked, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, yeah."  Ianto replied with a brilliant smile of his own.  "I can't think of a better way to spend a summer afternoon!"

 _fin  
_   


_  
_


End file.
